Euphoria
by PurpleKorea134
Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoy is given a happiness potion? (Draco/Luna)
1. Chapter 1

_My first Draco/Luna fanfic. I thought it would be fun to see what a happy Draco Malfoy would be like. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1**

Draco looked especially grim today. He always seemed that way, but dark circles and a frown were seen on his pale face.

Should she do it?

She held the little vile of shiny yellow liquid in her hand as she sat at the Ravenclaw table during breakfast. Give Elixir to Induce Euphoria to Draco Malfoy?

"What are you going to do with it, Luna?" a girl asked her.

"I'm going to give it to someone."

"Who?"

"Someone who needs it more than I do."

* * *

People gave Draco odd looks as he walked—or more glided—down the corridor with a large grin on his face. Luna smiled. Slipping the elixir in his pumpkin juice via levitation charm wasn't a bad idea.

"What's gotten into him, do you suppose?" a random boy asked his friend as they walked passed Luna. "You rarely see a smile on his face."

"Maybe he tripped some first year. Clodhead."

The boys walked on as Luna continued to follow Draco. His posse looked around at everyone, seemingly embarrassed that the school bully is now happier than anyone could possibly be.

Vincent Crabbe caught sight of Luna and creased his brows. He knew she did it. He tried to stop Draco from drinking from the cup after he saw the vile pouring the liquid in it, and saw Luna with her wand out, looking directly at him. Crabbe nudged Draco, then said something to him. Draco looked back at Luna and smiled radiantly, which caught the attention of some girls walking by. He told his friends to go ahead, and made his way to Luna, still smiling.

Luna couldn't help it—her heart sped up with anticipation.

"Hi," he said when he came up to her.

"Hello, Draco."

"You slipped me the euphoria potion?"

"I did. I figured you needed it more than me."

He nodded, his white teeth showing. "Well, I have to say… I've never felt happier in all my life. Thank you."

Some people walking by gave Draco strange looks. He never thanks anyone! Especially Luna Lovegood, to whom he, nor most people, never talks to willfully. Then again, few people talk to her willingly.

"You're quite welcome."

He turned and walked on to his gaping friends. Pansy gave her a mean glare. Luna simply turned and walked on into the courtyard.

* * *

"Luna, are you serious?"

Luna looked at Hermione as they stood in the courtyard the next day. "I am. I gave him the potion because he seemed like the unhappiest person."

"I don't doubt that, but… Wait, how did you get it again? The process of making that potion is very advanced."

"I won it in potions class when I made a successful healing potion."

Hermione nodded. "I see."

They both looked back at Draco, who was dancing around the courtyard, singing an old Irish folk song. There were many onlookers gaping at with shocked expressions and laughing at him.

"One of the side effects is excessive dancing and singing," Hermione said, grimacing.

"He will be on the potion for two weeks," Luna said.

"Yes, but as it gets closer to the deadline, it wears off little by little."

"That is true," Luna said as Harry and Ron joined them. They stared at Draco.

"Blymee, he was an embarrassment before—now look at him," Ron said, his nose twitching.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I prefer the old Draco," Harry said. "You know… broody, mean, arrogant… Seeing him like this is… uncomfortable…"

"Or more sickening," Ron added.

"Well, it won't last long," Hermione said. "The potion wears off in two weeks."

"However did he drink the stuff anyway?" Ron asked, grimacing.

"I gave it to him."

Both Ron and Harry looked at Luna with wide eyes. "You gave him the potion?" Harry asked.

"How in the devil did you manage that?" Ron asked, curiosity in green eyes.

"I used a levitation charm and poured it over his pumpkin juice at breakfast yesterday," she said. "He drank it before his friend could stop him."

"Blymee…" Ron exasperated.

"Yes," she said simply. "He seemed to need it more than anyone else. I doubt he'll be bullying anyone for the next two weeks."

They nodded and looked back at Draco, who was still dancing and singing. He pulled a random girl from the onlookers—a Hufflepuff—and twisted her around as she laughed.

"That's mental," Ron said, and the others, aside from Luna, nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

_Harry, Ron and Hermione receive quite the shock in this chapter. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2**

A group of around a dozen people were gathered around Draco.

"His popularity has sure grown," Hermione commented as she, Ron, Harry, and Luna walked down a corridor on the way to classes the morning after everyone witness Draco singing and dancing in the courtyard.

"People love to be around those who are happy," Luna said.

"Yeah…it's just strange to see him that happy," said Ron. "And scary. He's constantly smiling."

Draco suddenly caught sight of them and stood up from the stone bench he was sitting on. He walked up to them, and Luna noticed Ron's eyes widen the closer he came.

"Hello, you all," Draco said cheerfully.

"Hello, Draco," Luna said, since her friends were speechless.

"I just saw you all and wanted to say something," he said, and looked at Hermione first. "Hermione." Her eyes widened at him using her first name for the first time. "I just wanted to apologize for calling you a mudblood all those times. That was absolutely horrid of me."

Hermione cleared her throat, glanced at her friends, then back at him. "Um… thank you, Draco. That… means a lot."

He smiled at her, and she looked away awkwardly. His glance turned to Ron. "Ronald. I want to apologize for ever making fun of your family. To be quite honest, I was always jealous of your big family and how happy you all were. I wish I had that."

Ron remained silent. All he could do was purse his lips and nod, so much was his shock. Draco turned to Harry.

"Harry Potter." His smile broadened. "Blymee, do I have a lot to say to you, mate." All Harry did was nod, and Draco went on. "For everything. I apologize for everything—the bullying, and really, all the hell I put you and all of your friends through in the past years… I'm sorry. I suppose I was just jealous of you being so popular, and being The Chosen One and all."

Luna eyed Harry as he stared at Draco. "Um… thank you, Draco," Harry said. "Thanks a lot."

Draco put out his hand. "I can't promise I'll be apologetic after this potion wears off—in fact, I know I won't—so, I apologize ahead of time for what I might say and do next."

Harry stared at Draco's hand for a moment, then shook it. Ron's and Hermione's eyes widened, and people walking by and stopped and looked at the shocking scene of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy shaking. Luna smiled. That's when Draco's eyes shifted to her. He let go of Harry's hand and stood in front of her.

"Luna. I apologize for calling you 'Loony Lovegood' before."

"Oh, it's alright," she said. "I don't really mind it when people call me that. I know I'm a little loony."

"All the same, though."

He stood there for a moment staring at her, and Luna couldn't help but stare back at his blue eyes. Someone called his name from that group he was in, and he snapped out of whatever trance he was in.

"Looks like I have to go," he said, smiling at them all. "Let's go down to Hogsmede for a butterbeer sometime."

He left to that group of people, Harry, Ron, and Hermione staring after him.

"That was bizarre," Ron commented. "Draco… apologizing? I didn't even know he was capable."

"The euphoria elixir has that effect," Hermione explained. "The person does anything that could make him the most happy."

"It presents hidden desires which creates that happiness," Luna said, and they all looked at her. "I researched it. The elixir brings to the front of the person's mind the things that he most desires to do to make him happy. Apparently, Draco has wanted to apologize to all of you for quite a long time. Look at how much happier he is now."

"Thought it was just the potion," Ron muttered.

"It is," said Luna. "All of it is."

"So he meant it all, then?" Harry asked.

"I believe so," Luna said.

"She's right," Hermione said. "Draco was very sincere—_too_ sincere. It's all after-effects of the elixir."

The three looked at Draco again as he was in happy conversation with a girl from his group, and then they started walking on to class. Luna looked at her friends as they started walking on as well. She could tell that they were still in shock. Luna smiled. She knew this would happen. Giving the elixir to Draco simply to make him happier wasn't the only reason she gave it to him—she could tell he wanted to do say something to her friends, judging from the way he's treated them over the past years.

* * *

Luna walked along the corridors as she headed back to her common room. She had her wand out, casting small sparkle charms that sent glitter in the air from the tip of her wand. A few people walking by noticed.

She chanted the charm again, and the sparkles ended up hitting someone, covering the front of their sweater vest with little sparkles. She looked up to see Draco looking down at his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't look to see who was in front of me."

He met her eyes, and a smile grazed his lips. "No matter." He brushed some of the sparkles off and they glittered to the stone floor. "I guess I needed a little more sparkle in my life."

Luna couldn't help but let out a bubble of laughter. "How are you, Draco?"

"I'm great! Day four on the potion, and I feel happier than I've ever been."

Luna smiled, and Draco stared at her.

"I think I know why you gave me the potion," he said. "I was a miserable sod, I admit. I couldn't handle the things that were set upon me."

Luna nodded. "That's right. I figured you needed it more so than me or anyone else."

"I guess it's really sad to think that I was so miserable out of anyone, that you chose to slip me the potion."

"Everyone is unhappy in one way or another—you just more so than others."

He nodded. "Or everyone."

"It's very likely."

The clock tower gonged, signaling that everyone needed to head back to their common rooms.

"Thank you for talking, Draco, but I must get back to my common room." She paused. "I'm curious, though. What things where you referring to? The things that were set upon you?"

"Um… since we have to get back to our common rooms, how about we talk about it tomorrow?"

Luna smiled. "I would like that."

She walked off, leaving him standing there, looking after her. Luna skipped her way to her common room. She had an idea of the things he was dealing with, if what her father told her of Lucious Malfoy was correct, but she couldn't be sure.

More people started to hang around Draco, none of which were his usual Slytherin posse Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. They were all a mix of all the houses, about a dozen total. The next afternoon after classes, Luna watched as the group walked across the courtyard as she sat on one of the stone benches.

A blonde first year boy walked in their direction, and one of the Slytherins of Draco's group intentionally tripped the boy and walked on, and the books the boy held toppled to the ground. Luna was about to get up and help him, but Draco was already there helping the lad up, as well as helping to pick up his fallen books and parchment.

"Thank you," said the boy—Luna heard it faintly since it was a ways away. When the boy looked up at who helped him, he gasped, and backed away a bit.

"Easy, it's alright," said Draco, giving the boy a friendly smile. The boy still looked frigid. "I don't bite."

"Draco… Malfoy…" said the boy, and Luna noted the fear etched in his face.

"Yes, and what might your name be?"

"Uh… Daniel. Daniel Bartley."

"Pleasure. Sorry about Henry there. Probably wasn't watching where he was going."

Daniel swallowed and suddenly ran away. Draco watched after him and pursed his lips. His glance landed on Luna and his expression changed to a smile. She smiled back. He went on with his group, but only for a few seconds to tell one of the boys something. They went off as Draco headed over to Luna.

"Hello," he greeted her.

"Hello, Draco."

He sat down next to her on the cold bench and looked off in the direction Daniel had gone. "You saw that, right? Poor lad. I guess people _are_ really afraid of me. I tried to comfort him a little."

"It takes some people a long time to get used to—the school bully suddenly becoming the nicest, happiest person at Hogwarts."

He looked at her and smirked. "You're rather blunt, aren't you?"

"I am. It gets me into trouble sometimes."

He smiled and looked off into the courtyard. People were staring at them. He looked back at Luna. "Could we go somewhere else? Away from people?"

"I know the perfect place."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hope you all are liking the story so far! Here, Luna and Draco go on a little excursion... The song verses in this chapter come from an old Irish folk song called "The Collen Dhoun."_

**Chapter 3**

"Crumple-horned snorkacks?"

"Yes," Luna said as they walked along a path down to the Black Lake. "My father and I are always looking for them around our house. They're supposed to be cat-like creatures."

Draco started skipping along the path, as did Luna. "A cat with horns?"

"Yes. I've seen one."

"Fascinating. I would like to see one, too."

Luna smiled after he said that, happy that someone other than her teachers had an interest in magical creatures. She her heart thud faster—and not from the skipping—as she watched as Draco passed her down the path.

"Here we are," Luna said as they stopped near the water, in a small clearing in the forest. She sat on a rock and Draco sat next to her. They both looked out over the water, the trees rustling around them in the wind, and the scent of flora and wood filling their senses.

"This is nice," Draco commented. "Not a soul around."

"Besides the grindilos."

"The what?"

She pointed to the water and they both saw heads peek out from the top, then disappear.

"Oh. Friendly fellows?"

"No, not really. But they _are_ curious."

"You like magical creatures?"

"Oh, yes. I spend a lot of my time with them when I'm not in school." She looked at him. "What are your interests?"

"Um… I guess…" He smiled embarrassingly. "I've been so busy, I haven't had time to think about things that _I_ would like to do."

"What would you like to do?"

He looked at her, and she stared his blue eyes, just noticing how brilliantly blue they were, like a fresh spring. "Make friends."

Luna felt her heart swell a little. "And you are."

He smiled and nodded. "I guess I am. It's the potion. It will wear off eventually." His smile broadened. "I feel the urge to sing. I think it's a side-effect of the potion."

"It is."

He got up and stood on the rock and belted out another Irish tune.

_As I roved out one summer's morning,_  
_I met a maiden of beauty rare -_  
_The sweet wild roses, the braes adorning,_  
_Not half so sweet are, nor half so fair._  
_The brown thrush singing when the sun is sinking,_  
_The blackbird piping when the sun is down,_  
_And the little stars in the sky a-winking,_  
_Sang not so sweetly as my colleen dhoun._

Luna laughed as he jumped off the rock to the shore, still singing and dancing...

_Oh, brown tressed maiden of rarest beauty,._  
_You've won my heart on this summer day,_  
_To love you always will be my duty,_  
_If you, fair one, won't say me nay.'_  
_`Young man,' she answered, `you are a stranger,_  
_And I will ne'er give my heart and hand,_  
_To any rover or to any ranger,_  
_Who will not fight for his native land.'_

_`Oh, bright-eyed maiden, the hours I'm counting,_  
_Till the summons comes to the brave and true, _  
_And the green flag flies over plain and mountain_  
_And pikes are flashing, and muskets, too. _  
_And then, astoreen, when the battle's over_  
_I'll come and ask for your heart and hand_  
_And if I fall forget not the rover_  
_Who died for you and his native land.'_

He walked back off the shore and sat back next to Luna on the rock. "That's so bloody fun!" he said, catching his breath. "I love this potion."

"That was a lovely song. Where did you learn that?"

"Well, no one knows this, but our family is part Irish. My mother learned that song from her mother, and she in turn sang it to me every other nights from the time I was one, to when I turned eight. I memorized every word of it. It is a lesson of loyalty and trust that we all must have, she said."

"I see. I am part Irish as well."

"Is that right?"

"My accent is enough of a hint."

"I suppose it is." He looked over at her. "So, you wanted to know what was going on with me before?"

She recalled that conversation. "It was only a casual curiosity."

He sighed, and suddenly, the air felt a little thick, the merriment shockingly gone. "Well…"

He unbuttoned the cuff on his left shirt sleeve and rolled it up, revealing a black tattoo picturing a skull with a snake slithering out of its mouth. Luna stared at it with her mouth open. She knew it!

"This is what's going on with me," he confessed. "I was made a Death Eater at the beginning of this school year. My father was punished for what happened at The Ministry last year, and as punishment, I had the Dark Mark branded on me. I think I need to prove myself."

"Are you speaking of when my friends and I were trying to get The Prophesy last year?"

He nodded. "Yes. The Prophesy broke, and The Dark Lord was not at all happy with that. He saw it as my father's fault since it was his task to obtain it."

"I'm terribly sorry, Draco. It seems like it's our fault that you became a Death Eater."

He smiled. "No, I wouldn't think of it like that." He met her eyes and studied them. "You don't seem all that surprised at all this."

She shrugged. "Well… I suspected, because of things Harry has told me, and what my father has told me about your father."

He nodded. "Makes sense." He became silent for a moment, then confessed, "I was commanded by The Dark Lord to do something. Something terrible. If I wasn't so bloody happy right now, I would be in tears telling you this."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's your business."

"Well, I… I feel like I have to tell at least someone." Luna remained silent, looking at his handsome face. Wait, handsome? Yes, dreadfully handsome. Draco revealed as everything stilled around them, "I was commanded… to kill Dumbledore."

Despite herself, Luna's eyes began to sting, and her chest tightened.

"Shocking, isn't it? Yes, that was what I was commanded to do. When you slipped me the potion, I was literally about to burst with the pressure of it all—performing my duty and giving my family a good name… kicking off a horrible war… But now, none of that seems to matter since I'm incredibly happy all the time."

"I'm terribly sorry that you had all that on your shoulders."

She looked back at him, and their blue eyes met. He said in a gentle tone. "Thank you, Luna. You chose the right person to give the potion to. Um… don't tell what I told you to anyone—please."

"I won't. It's not for me to tell."

He smiled, and they both looked out over the lake. It reflected the grey-blue sky.

"Thanks for listening," Draco said after a minute.

All she did was smile.

"Can we be friends?" he asked.

"That would be lovely."

He nodded and they started talking about themselves, school, family, and a number of other things. It started to get dark by the time they reached the castle again, and dark by the time they went back to their respective common rooms. They missed dinner.

* * *

Luna pranced down the corridor, and people were staring at her as they usually did. She noticed the first year blonde boy who Draco helped up the day before. She walked up to him as he stood near the corridor wall, looking down at his feet, and clutching three books to his chest.

"Hello," she greeted him, and the boy looked up.

"Hello…" he responded, his hazel eyes wide.

"It's alright. You don't need to be afraid."

"I'm not."

"I'm talking about yesterday. You don't need to be afraid of Draco Malfoy. He's on a euphoria potion."

Daniel blinked several times. "Euphoria? Like… a happy potion?"

"That's right."

He nodded. "Are… you his friend?"

"I think I am. I mean, we agreed to it yesterday, so I guess we are. Before the potion, he wouldn't think of being friends with me. Not many people do."

"What's your name?"

"Luna Lovegood."

Daniel cocked his head. "The girl who people call 'Loony'?"

"Yes. I have been called that."

Daniel's face started to flush. "Oh, I didn't mean to insult you or anything…"

"You didn't. It's just a nickname."

"Hello," came a deeper male voice.

Both turned to see Draco standing next to them. Daniel's eyes went wide, and at that same moment, a few first year Slytherin students walked by and shouted, "Hey, Daniel troll head! Where's your muggle mummy?"

Daniel lowered his head and scowled. Draco gave those students in his house a sour look, and they gasped and scurried off.

"Don't listen to them, Daniel," Draco said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'll have a talk with them when I get back to the common room."

Daniel looked up at Draco with his big hazel eyes. "They won't stop. They bully me every day because I'm a half-blood, and a Hufflepuff."

"A lot of wizards are half-bloods," Draco said. "It's alright. Now c'mon. Let's head to your first class."

Luna watched as Draco talked with Daniel on the way to Daniel's charms class. She smiled. Daniel looked like Draco's younger brother, coming up to his chin.

"Are you really going to teach me that new charm?" Daniel asked Draco at the classroom door.

"Sure are. Meet me in the courtyard during lunch."

Daniel smiled. "Thank you. And… are you really going to talk to those boys who bully me?"

"Sure will. They'll listen to me."

"Okay." He looked at Luna, then at Draco. "See you."

"Bye," Luna said, as did Draco. He looked at her.

"Shall I walk you to your class?"

"Thank you."

They walked on, and people stared at them as they went. "You can join us if you want," Draco said. "In the courtyard this afternoon."

"I would love to. I like trying out new charms."

He smiled and they walked on. Being friends with Draco Malfoy was different, but refreshing. Maybe she'll invite Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and maybe more, to this charms lesson in the courtyard.

More people than anticipated showed up in the courtyard. Luna told one person, and so on and so on down the tables, and now the whole of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor house were out in the courtyard watching Draco Malfoy perform various charms with Daniel repeating. Luna would perform charms as well, and Daniel and other students would follow. In no time, Draco and Luna were teaching both these houses, plus some of the Slytherin and Hufflepuff houses, charms. Teachers stood to watch.

"We should join them," Hermione said as she, Ron, and Harry watched with a few teachers. "It looks like fun."

"It looks mental, that's what it looks like," said Ron.

"C'mon," Harry said, nudging him. "When else is Draco ever going to be like this, and with Luna?"

"He's about as loony as she is," Ron muttered.

"Oh, c'mon, Ron." Hermione pulled his arm, but he didn't budge. "Okay, fine. C'mon Harry."

Harry and Hermione ran through the students and started casting charms with Luna, Draco, Daniel, and everyone else. Sparkles of every color from wands flew in every direction, and people cheered on the sidelines. The gong signaling the end of lunch sounded, and the crowd dispersed. At dinner that evening, the Great Hall became alive with what went on in the courtyard. Luna looked over everyone at Draco, and he smiled at her. She looked back at Daniel, and he did the same.

Daniel became attached to Draco's side the remainder of the day, and the whole of the next day. Luna suspected as much. She would tag along with them, and since they were popular because of the charms class in the courtyard, they became known as "The Three Charmers."


	4. Chapter 4

_To all my Druna fans who will read this chapter... you're welcome! =)_

**Chapter 4**

There was a week left to Draco's euphoria potion, and Draco was still as happy as can be. As she skipped down the noisy corridor, Luna spotted Draco and Daniel leaning against a wall during lunch time, and people passed them every which-way. Luna hid herself near to where they were, hoping to catch a bit of their conversation.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Draco asked Daniel, and the boy's face flushed pink.

"No way. She's a Ravenclaw. And a second year. She would never talk to me."

"And how do you know?"

"I just do. I'm a Hufflepuff—in other words, I'm a ninny, a softy… no girl wants that."

Draco pursed his lips, thinking, then said, "Hufflepuffs are… I think every girl would want that. They would want a boy who has a good heart."

Daniel gave Draco a pointed look. "And how would you know? Do _you_ fancy anybody?"

Draco paused after that question, and Luna was surprised to find that her heart started racing.

"I… can't say that I do," Draco answered.

"Are you kidding? They're a lot of pretty girls here." He waved an arm around, indicating the school. "You see them, don't you?"

"Yes, but all of them fancy me because of my last name."

Daniel's brows crinkled in thought. "What about Luna? She doesn't seem to care that you're a Slytherin. In fact, she doesn't care what house anybody's in."

Again, another pause. Luna couldn't remember the last time a boy made her heart beat faster—if there was such a time—but Draco thinking this question through made her heart pound at her ribs. Was she under some spell?

"Luna is…" he began, "just a friend to me."

Luna's heart sunk to her toes.

"Psht, that's what they all say," Daniel refuted. "I may be only eleven, but I can tell a pretty girl when I see one. Luna's pretty, and she spends a lot of time with you. I think you've spent more time with her in the past few days than with anyone else."

Draco laughed. "I guess you're right. She _is_ pretty, and I've spent a lot of time with her."

Luna smiled to herself, and her heart lifted from her feet and to the clouds. No one—no boy—has ever called her pretty before!

"Then…" Daniel implied, waiting for Draco to fill it in, but Draco just tousled Daniel's hair.

"Worry about your own love life, not mine. Now—Sara's over there. Go talk to her."

"Fine…"

Luna watched as Daniel slowly made his way up to a really cute girl with long brown hair and big brown eyes. Luna walked up to Draco, and he jumped when he saw her.

"Hello," she greeted. "I heard you tell Daniel to go and talk to that pretty girl over there."

"I did. And it looks like it's going well."

As if to contradict what Draco just said, Daniel came back, cheeks flushed a deep pink. Luna and Draco put hands to their mouths, trying to keep themselves from laughing.

"It's not funny, guys! All she did was look at me funny as I tried to talk to her. She walked off with her friends when I was in mid-sentence. I'm never talking to a girl again!"

He walked in the other direction in a huff.

"Uh-oh," Draco said with a chuckle. "I'll go talk to him." He began walking, but turned to her. "Oh, let's meet by the north gate after classes and walk down to the lake."

"Alright," she said, and he walked off. She stared after his tall form, and wondered why she never bothered noticing him before-noticing his appearance, that is. She simply smiled and walked on to The Great Hall.

* * *

Draco and Luna met by the north gate after classes. Draco skipped up to her in his school uniform and her in hers, a beaming smile on his face.

"Let's get going," he said, and he skipped down the path in the cool air and Luna followed. When they were a ways away from the school, they walked normally.

"Sorry I was a bit late," Draco said, and gust of wind blew Draco's scent on her, and it made her heart jump. "I had to get some Death Eater stuff done."

"Death Eater stuff? I can only imagine what that could mean."

"Well…" He put his hands into his slacks pockets and sighed through his nose. "I have this task I have to do. You see, I have to mend this transportation wardrobe. There's one here in The Room of Requirement, and one in Borgen and Burkes in Diagon Alley."

"What will you use them for?"

Draco stopped, and Luna had to look up at his face since he was taller. "Well… I have to make sure they work… so they can transport people—other Death Eaters."

Luna's eyes widened—Draco knew what that meant.

"Yeah, I know," he surmised, and they kept on walking. "Death Eaters will come the night I have to…" He took a deep breath and let it out. "Kill Dumbledore. They're going to make sure I do it."

Luna tried to ignore the her chest pinching with hurt. "I see."

"I know, it's horrible."

"It is."

They walked on and heard the sound of the water and heard the leaves rustle in the trees. Draco eyed Luna for a moment, and she ever-felt his gaze on her. He asked, "Do you think me a horrible person?"

"No," she said simply, and truthfully. "I think you have good in you. The fact that you don't want to murder an innocent man is proof of that."

He smiled. "Thank you."

"What do you think of me?" Luna surprised herself by asking.

Draco cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. "Well… I think you're incredibly understanding, non-judgmental, and looks past a person's deepest faults. And you're blunt."

Luna laughed. "I apologize."

"No, it's relieving to know someone who's nice, but doesn't sugar-coat things." A few seconds passed. "Um… you've never had a… boyfriend, have you?"

They stopped at the lake's edge, and they gazed out over the water. "No, I haven't." She crouched down in the grass and eyed a fallen tree branch under the water's surface. "I'm too strange, it seems."

Draco crouched down, too, next to her. "Not really. Everyone's different, you know."

"Have you had a girlfriend before?" she asked.

"No. I mean, girls fancied me and all, but I never gave them any attention. Come to think of it, I never really fancied a girl. Well, maybe once…"

Luna looked over at him and studied his side profile. He is indeed a handsome young man with an attractive build and beautiful blue eyes. His hair and fair skin reminded her of a fresh pearl.

Draco suddenly looked at her, and she blinked out of the trance she was in. He smiled, showing his straight, white teeth. He knew that she was ogling him, she was sure of it. She looked away in embarrassment.

"Luna… you're really pretty, you know. Wished more people noticed that about you. Wished _I_ did before."

She smiled as she felt her insides start to float. "Thank you. A lot of people don't think so, or do, they just don't say it."

"Well, you're pretty," he said.

"Thank you, Draco."

Luna's leg started to cramp and she shifted it, but the wetness of the grass made her foot slip, and she fell down onto the grass on her back. She didn't know that she pulled Draco down with her until she opened her eyes and saw him looking directly down at her, smirking.

"Might I add clumsy to the list of things that you are?" he asked, chuckling.

She smiled as laughter escaped her as well. "You can."

They paused for a moment, and Luna noticed unfamiliar emotions and sensations run a muck throughout her whole body as Draco was nearly on top of her. She noticed his chest move up and down on hers, and her leg was caught between both of his. Her heart started to hammer inside of her and heat quickly ran up her neck into her cheeks. Never in her life did she think _this_ would happen!

Draco's face got closer. Without closing her eyes, she felt something touch her lips. She blinked once and realized they were Draco's. A few seconds later and the touch was gone. Draco quickly sat up.

Luna lay there for a few moments, wondering if that really happened. She sat up and faced the lake.

"Um… sorry about that," Draco said next to her.

"I-It's alright," Luna managed to say, her emotions still bouncing around everywhere inside of her, making her hands tingle. She noticed Draco looking at her, and gulped before she turned her head to meet his gaze. His question caught her by surprise...

"Um… would you mind if I… tried that again?"

Luna shook her head slowly. Draco scooted closer to her and put a warm hand on her cheek. Her heart pounded and her head whirled when Draco leaned in and touched her mouth again with his, only this time, his soft, warm lips moved on hers.

She's never kissed a boy before, but dreamed what it would be like. It was as she expected—she felt as if she were on a cloud, her happiness rising by the second, and her emotions in a jumble. When Draco ended the kiss and looked back at her, the feeling was still there.

"I… guess I think of you more than just pretty," he confessed.

"And I think of you more than just handsome," she confessed as well.

He smiled and leaned in again. The euphoria potion worked its magic as Draco and Luna sat there by the lake, kissing, with Luna kissing him back. She wouldn't have dreamed that her first kiss would be with Draco Malfoy of all people, but now… she was glad that it was.

But one saddening prospect… He may not want anything to do with her a week later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Luna sat at her table in The Great Hall, attempting to eat her ham sandwich and chicken soup. She couldn't get her mind off of what happened at the lake the evening before. The emotions she felt, the feeling of Draco's lips on hers... To anyone watching her, she looked completely dazed. Which, might not look too out-of-the-ordinary for Luna.

Her eyes flicked up and her gaze traveled to the Slytherin table. Draco sat there with his posse, but they tried to ignore him as he happily talked about something. His gaze caught hers, and he smiled radiantly. Luna could've fainted.

Luna tried to catch Draco after lunch as Daniel was walking with him towards the courtyard. Two peas in a pod, those two. Luna caught up to them.

"Hey, Luna!" Daniel greeted her cheerfully.

Daniel noticed the looks that Draco and Luna exchanged. "What's going on with you two?" he asked. "Did something happen between the two of you?"

"Yes, something quite did," Luna said bluntly, and Draco's pale cheeks pinkened. Daniel beamed.

"Really? Finally! It's about time you two…"

Daniel was cut off by Sara walking by with her friends. She stopped saying what ever she was saying and eyed him. She walked on, smiling to herself. Daniel stood there in a shocked daze.

"Wow, mate," Draco enthused.

"Did you see that?" Daniel exclaimed. "She looked at me! She never does that!"

"Maybe you should try talking to her again," Draco suggested.

Daniel remained silent as he watched Sara walk on with her friends. Luna said, "I think he is so awe-struck, he can't move, or speak."

"Looks like it," Draco laughed.

"It's amazing what one girl can do to a person," Daniel breathed, and Draco looked at Luna with those enchanting blue eyes.

"I quite agree," he said, giving her a pointed look.

"Hey, Draco!"

The three turned and saw a boy from Ravenclaw house beckoning Draco over. Behind him was that group of people Draco hung out with before. Draco looked back at Luna and Daniel.

"Looks like I'm needed," he said. "See you two later?"

"I hope so," said Daniel. "You need to help me out with Sara. Please, please?"

"Alright, mate." He looked at Luna, and said softer, "See you later." He winked at her, and was off.

"Whoa," Daniel said, and looked over at Luna, and person after person passed them in the noisy corridor. "What happened between you two? C'mon, tell me!"

"Something quite extraordinary."

"I'll say. So... you fancy him now?"

"I think I do."

He chuckled. "Knew it. And I knew Draco fancied you, too. So… what are you going to do when the potion wares off? Do you think he'll still fancy you after it does?" He gasped, and alarm encumbered his features. "He probably won't want to have anything to do with me."

"He will remember everything," she said. "He just has the choice to do what he wants with those memories and feelings."

"Hopefully he doesn't throw them away… he's like a older brother to me. And I've never had one of those."

Luna felt her heart sink to her legs, and she tried to suppress the sad emotion rising in her throat. Draco wouldn't just throw all the happy memories and feelings away… would he? After always saying this was the happiest he's ever been? Wouldn't he want to somehow maintain those feelings?

* * *

"I want to show you something."

Draco took Luna's hand as they walked down an empty corridor, and he did it like he has done it a thousand times, when this was the first. It felt wonderful having his warm hand wrap around her dainty hand. He wasn't in his school uniform this time, but in a black suit ensemble and shirt. He looked really handsome in it as it drastically contrasted with is fair skin and hair. She still had on her school uniform. They had met up about an hour after dinner, and she and Draco headed straight towards the west wing of the school.

"What is it that you want to show me?" Luna asked as they passed some portraits on the wall, the people in which were giving them bewildered looks.

"You'll see."

They walked on through the empty corridors, and Luna relished Draco's hand entwined with hers. The light of the moon shown through the open windows, casting a cool glow.

"Here," Draco said, and Luna snapped out of her trance. She looked up at the wall, recognizing it from the year before.

"The Room of Requirement," she said.

"Yes."

She looked at him. "Did you want to show me that transportation wardrobe?"

"I do."

At that second, the wall conjured itself into a set of tall double-doors. The two walked into the cluttered room of antiques and other old artifacts. They wove around the various tables, cabinets, stacks of books, and so forth, and then stopped when they reached a tall, pointed structure covered with a large white cloth.

"This is it," Draco said, gazing up at it. He let go of Luna's hand and took off the sheet that was covering it.

"It's lovely," Luna said. "It looks like it would be quite cramped if more than one person tried to fit in there."

"Yeah, it will be one at a time." He paused for a moment, then looked at her as the moonlight lit the room from the tall glass windows. "Have you told Harry about this?"

"No. Like I said before—it's not for me to tell."

He nodded. "He probably knows what I am, anyway, since you already suspected. Anyway, I wanted to show you how this works. Before the happy potion, I thought this was horrible, but now, I find it quite fun." He pulled a green apple out of his pocket and opened the wardrobe and placed it inside. He shut it. A few seconds later, there was a thump. He opened it.

"Oh, it's gone," Luna observed.

"It is." He closed the door again, then a few seconds later, another thump. He opened it and found the apple there. He gestured to it, indicating he wanted Luna to take it. "Go on."

She took the apple out and saw that someone had bitten out of it. "Quite extraordinary."

"Isn't it?" he said like an excited child, smiling. "It's pretty cool."

She examined the apple a little more and pursed her lips together, and her throat tightened slightly. Draco noticed her expression. He took a step closer to her. "Something the matter?"

"Oh, nothing. Well… I guess I'm concerned about something."

"What?"

"I guess I'm trying not to think of the reality... that you're a Death Eater."

For the first time in a week, Draco's face became sullen. "I thought you didn't care about all that."

"I thought I didn't, but…"

"You do?"

She handled the apple, twisting it around with her fingers. "It's hard to explain. You wanted power and acceptance before as a Death Eater, to please The Dark Lord… I'm just afraid that you would want that more than anything after the potion wares off, and not the memories and feelings you had over the two week you were on the potion."

Draco nodded, understanding her meaning. "You're afraid that I wouldn't want anything to do with you, Daniel, or anyone after the potion wares off."

She nodded her eyes on the apple.

"Luna…" he began quietly, and stood right in front of her, placing both hands on her shoulders, and she looked up and met his gaze. "I know I'll remember everything. I know I might be repulsed by some things, but… that won't change what I experienced and felt. I'll try to do everything I can to maintain all that, especially the friendship I have with you and Daniel. You two are the most important people to me now."

She nodded again, noting the sincerity in his blue eyes.

"How about this?" he said, and squeezed her shoulders a little tighter. "I'll promise you that what we have right now will still go on. And if I forget that, you need to remind me of it, no matter how annoyed I may get. Can you do that?"

"I can," she said. "I know you'll be strong enough to push through."

The corner of his mouth quirked up into a cute half-smile. He leaned down a bit and caught her mouth with his in a sweet kiss.

Luna immediately felt her legs weaken and her hands start to tingle. The apple fell out of her hand, and she found herself closing her eyes and taking hold of his arms. Her mouth started moving with his, and the kiss deepened as he wrapped his arms around her back and took hold of her long, kinky blonde hair. Her body pressing against his made her heart pound and head whirl.

Luna couldn't explain the amount of happiness she felt in this moment. It felt as if _she_ were the one on the euphoria potion. If she weren't kissing Draco, feeling his hot breath, moist, warm mouth, and enjoying his arms wrapped around her slender waist tighly, she would be dancing and singing with glee.

The kissing stopped, and she looked back at Draco. "Blymee…" he breathed.

"I agree."

"Yeah, there's no way I'm letting this go."

She smiled and leaned into him. He wrapped his arms more around her as her head rested just below his shoulder. His clean and spiced scent enveloped her senses.

"Draco."

"Hm?"

Her bluntness got away with her. "I think I'm in love with you."

He surprisingly held her tighter. He whispered close to her ear and felt his hot breath, "I think I'm in love with you, too." He chuckled. "Blymee, I never thought I would say that to _you_."

"I can say the same."

After a few minutes, they leaned back a little. He said, his nose touching hers, "I'm not going to let this, or you, go for anything. I promise you. Remind me of that, too, when the potion wares off."

"I will."

They drew apart, and Draco went and closed the wardrobe. They found an old black leather sofa, probably from a common room, and sat down and talked. Luna rested her head on his shoulder.

She didn't want to leave this for anything, either. It was because of Draco that she found that love is its own euphoria potion.

* * *

Three days left of the euphoria potion, and Luna and everyone could see the effects starting to ware off. Draco seemed more like a normal person, who saddens over various things, and is happy over various things, rather than an intensely happy person all the time who's never sad at all. Luna found him hunched over as he sat on a stone bench in a corridor as she walked to her first class.

"Good morning," she said, and sat next to him. He looked over at her.

"Good morning," he said, giving her a small smile, then looked back at the stone floor.

"Something is bothering you, I can tell."

"Yeah… I'm just… I wish I had more of the potion so I could always be happy. The stuff is wearing off."

Luna thought for a moment as she placed a hand on Draco's back and started rubbing it. "Happiness is a choice—that's what me mum has told me. It just depends on whether a person chooses to be happy or sad."

"But I feel like I'll always be sad."

"You have things in your life now, and some things before, that can make you happy. You just need to focus on those things. You know, your friends, your classes, delicious meals... things like that."

Draco eyed Luna for a moment, and despite people walking about the corridor, he leaned in slightly and gently kissed her. Her heart rate kicked up instantly. He leaned back, ignoring the gasps and whispers of people around. "I know I do," he said softly. "Just remind me of all of them. Daniel, too."

Both Draco and Luna started hearing the voices of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They looked over and saw the trio walking in their direction. Both sat up straight.

"Draco…" Hermione began, looking unsure.

"We would like to take you up on that butterbeer offer," Harry said for Hermione. Ron had his arms folded, looking away, and scowling.

Draco blinked. "Oh, I forgot all about that. Sure thing."

Hermione cleared her throat. "Well, we were thinking about meeting in the east courtyard and head over after classes."

Draco nodded. "Alright. I'd be delighted."

Ron was the one who coaxed his friends away from Luna and Draco. Draco looked back at Luna. "I think that was terribly awkward for them."

"No doubt it was. I think I know why they're doing it."

"Why?"

"I think they want to become friends with you before it's too late."

"But why, when they know I'll go back to normal in three days?"

"Maybe you can ask them that."

He looked back at the floor, not responding to that. Luna continued to rub his tense back.

The six of them walked to Hogsmede in the overcast weather, Daniel included, all wearing casual clothes. Hermione insisted that Ron and Harry walk along with Draco while she walked with Luna. Daniel stayed near Draco.

"So," Hermione began, giving Luna a sly look, "we saw what Draco did in the corridor earlier.

"What was that?" Luna asked.

Hermione chuckled and leaned in so the guys wouldn't hear. "He kissed you."

"Oh. Well, that wasn't the first time."

Hermione gasped. "It wasn't?" She looked around, noticing she said that too loudly. She leaned in and demanded, "He's done it before?"

"Yes. Twice."

Hermione's mouth dropped. "No way! Wow…"

"I know it's shocking. But it's the potion, after all."

"I know…" She sighed. "Golly, you and Draco… No one would've imagined it." She leaned in again and whispered, "Were the last two simple kisses or… snogging?"

"Both ended in snogging."

A mild look of disgust entered Hermione's face. "Golly… So you fancy him?"

"More than that," she said simply and met Hermione's hazel eyes. "I love him."

Hermione stared at her after that alarming confession, and was silent the rest of the way to the pub. The boys on the other hand, made a ruckus behind them. Luna was relieved to hear all four of their voices.

Once they all entered the crowded pub which reeked of musty wood and butterbeer, they sat down at a large wooden table and ordered butterbeers all around. Ron was the one who kept up the conversation from earlier. "So," he said, animated, "the second I get back, I'm challenging you to a game of wizard's chess."

"Oh, you're on," Draco said, with an edge of competitiveness.

"I think Ron has met his match," Hermione leaned over and said to Luna across from her. "Two people who have never lost a game."

The butterbeers showed up and all continued talking about this and that.

"Excuse me, everyone," Draco said. "I'm going to the lou. Be right back."

He left and Ron spoke up. "I admit, it's refreshing, Draco not bullying us."

"I told you you'd like it, Ron," Hermione said. "You two were the ones who were mostly talking on the way here."

"Just wish he was like this the rest of the time. You know, not intensely happy, just… normal. Like everyone else."

"I have a question," Luna budded in. "I'm just curious—why suddenly agree to Draco's invitation to come for butterbeers?"

The three looked at each other as Daniel sat there enjoying his drink. "Well…" Hermione began in hesitation.

There was silence for a few moments, and Draco came back and sat down next to Luna. "What'd I miss?"

"Oh, Hermione was just going to tell us why they agreed to your invitation to come here," Luna said, and her friends winced at her tactlessness.

"Oh," he said, and looked at the three of them sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"Well," Hermione began again, "I guess we just wanted to be friends with you. Since… it was difficult before."

Draco nodded, understanding. "I'm sorry. It's my fault we weren't friends before. I was such a bloody bully. And once the potion wares off, I will probably be again."

"It's alright," Harry said. "You had your reasons."

A grimace appeared on Draco's face, and Hermione stepped in. "It's just… we just wanted to get along with you now so when the potion _does _ware off, you can remember that we were actually nice to you." She chuckled. "And we were kind of to blame before—I know for a fact we weren't nice to you at times, either."

Draco nodded. "Yeah… let's just put the past behind us, alright? Start afresh? And when I'm off the potion, all five of you can knock some sense into me and remind me that we were all friends. God knows I need them."

The trio looked at one another, and Hermione made a look at Harry and Ron, indicating she wanted them to agree. "Alright," Harry said. "We'll do that." He nudged Ron.

"Yep," he said.

"Luna and I already agreed to it," Daniel piped up.

"I know I'm not going to like it," Draco said grimly, "but knock me upside the head if you have to. The past week-and-a-half has been the happiest of my life, and I don't want to throw that away."

Luna felt her eyes sting, only with relief. He _doesn't_ want to throw it all away. She knew that, but hearing him say it made her want to shout with glee.

"Alright," Harry said.

The group finished their butterbeers, and on the way back to the school, Draco walked next to Luna, with the rest behind them. He held her hand. She heard whispers from the back, and Daniel telling them what's been going on with she and Draco.

They're all friends now. Hopefully it would stay that way.


	6. Chapter 6

_I hope you all are liking the story. Things get a little grim as the potion wears off..._

**Chapter 6**

Last day on the potion.

Draco sat at his table, looking down at his plate of eggs and sausage blankly. After breakfast, Luna caught up with Draco in the corridor and stood next to him. He stopped.

"Luna," he said in monotone.

"Good morning."

"I wish it were. I'm just trying to think of positive things, and it's becoming more difficult by the minute." He sighed in frustration. "I… oh, nevermind. I'll see you later."

He walked on down the corridor, his robes billowing behind him. Daniel appeared next to Luna.

"I'm scared," he said. "If he's standoffish like this now, what will he be like tomorrow? Golly, we're losing him!"

"No, we're not," Luna said and gave him an assured look. "We need to remind him, as he wants us to."

"I don't think even you could snap him out of it. He just walked away from you straight up." He groaned. "I'm going to lose my big brother!"

Luna put an arm around his shoulder. "He'll be alright. And so will we."

Luna hoped that were true.

* * *

That evening, Luna found Draco leaning against the stone of the archway to the gate they met at to go down to the lake. He had his arms folder. The sun was setting over the trees, paining the sky with orange, pink and gold.

"Draco?"

He glanced at her, but then looked back at the scenery. "Hey."

She stood there next to him for a moment. "Lovely sunset."

"It is."

She noticed his chest moving up and down heavily. His mouth suddenly turned to a flat line and started to quiver. He sucked in a shaky breath, and single tears fell from both eyes. Luna put a hand on his arm.

"I don't want to go back," he said with difficulty. "I don't want to go back to the misery I was in. I'd rather fulfill The Dark Lord's commands happy rather than be miserable."

Luna nodded, and squeezed his arm, trying to keep her own emotions in check.

"I know you said I can choose to be happy… but sometimes…" He sniffed. "It's not possible. I'm depressed. I'm a depressed person who can't be happy no matter what."

The evening wind blew, and the trees rustled. Luna said softly, "You _can_ be."

She squeezed his arm again, and he looked at her. She gave him a soft smile.

He continued to stare at her, which made her heart start to pound. It beat harder as he turned fully to her and placed both hands on her cheeks.

"Keep reminding me," he said softly. "Keep reminding me that I love you."

She nodded. "And I can remind you of the same thing."

His thumbs caressed her cheeks and he leaned in. Luna felt her strength vanish at the way Draco began kissing her. She knew he was in pain. She moved her mouth along with his, her head whirling, and both of them breathing harder. Draco suddenly detached his mouth from hers.

"I did that on purpose," he said breathily. "I know for a fact that kiss won't leave my thought." He paused, and the corner of his lips quirked up. "I also wanted to do it."

Luna nodded. She couldn't help herself—she flung her arms around his neck, nearly making him topple against the stone wall. He embraced her back immediately and held her tightly.

"Talk to me tomorrow," he ordered, his head in her hair. "Please."

"Alright."

A couple minutes passed, and they heard, "Hey, can I join in, too?"

They unhooked and saw Daniel standing a ways off. He ran up to them and bombarded them in a hug, nearly toppling the both of them over.

"We're not going to give up on you," Daniel said, and released them. He pointed his finger at Draco's chest. "Not a chance. No matter how much you avoid us or bully us starting tomorrow."

Draco ruffled the boy's hair. "Thanks, mate. Let's head off to dinner."

"Alrighty," Daniel said, then he smirked. "And by the way…I didn't see you two snogging just now."

"Hey," Draco said, and started chasing Daniel, who ran ahead into the stone courtyard. Draco caught him by trapping him in his arms, and Daniel started laughing. He released himself, then pulled Draco's arm, and Draco went after him again, laughing.

Luna smiled. Hopefully a happy moment like this will happen again.

She touched her lips.

Oh, how she hoped.

* * *

Draco completely walked passed Luna as she was on her way to breakfast the next morning. She heard him mutter in disgust, "That potion made me mental."

Luna tried to not to let her tightening chest get the better of her. Draco knew he would be like this, and it was up to her and her friends to help Draco accept what happened when he was on the potion.

She met Daniel by the entrance to The Great Hall.

"He's definitely off it now," he said sadly. "He shoved right passed me when I said hello to him, and he said, 'Leave me alone' in an annoyed voice."

"He knows what he promised and what we promised him. Right now, he just doesn't want to think about it. Or accept it."

"Hopefully we can get through to him."

"I really hope so, too."

* * *

Luna waited for Draco at the entrance to the bottom-most floor—where the Slytherin common room was—the next morning. She wasn't able to talk to him the day before because he walked in the other direction the moment he saw her. This time, she would catch him as he was coming out of the bottom floor. She waited for about ten minutes as students passed. Then she saw him walk out.

"Draco!"

He stopped. Luna imagined that he winced. He looked back at her with fierce eyes. "Leave me alone, Lovegood."

He walked on, but she caught up with him, refusing to give up. "You wanted me to talk to you when you were off the potion, so here I am doing so."

He didn't say anything as they walked on, but then he whirled around to her, making her stop short. "Look. That potion made me a nonsensical idiot. Everything I said, everything I made you and your friends promise me, forget about it."

"A promise is a promise still. And we will keep it."

"You bet we will," said a younger male voice. Draco and Luna turned to find Daniel walking up to them. "You made us promise, since you knew you wouldn't want to have anything to do with us. So—we're going to bug you until you accept what happened."

"You'll be wasting your time," he spat. "I have other things I have to worry about."

He walked away from them, but stopped for a moment. He looked back at them for a few seconds. Luna's heart lifted. She took a step towards him. He walked away again.

"You know," Daniel began, "I'm not going to let him stay away from us like this."

He ran up to Draco and walked next to him. Draco looked over at him, but then looked back to the front and continued walking. Luna saw the scowl he made at Daniel.

At least he let the boy walk next to him.

* * *

Two weeks passed, and Draco still avoided Luna, her friends, and Daniel, as much as possible. Especially Luna. She tried not to feel sad, but she couldn't help but be so when Draco walked by her and didn't even make a glance.

This time, she waited in The Room of Requirement, next to the tall wardrobe. It was a Saturday, so she came in in the morning, and didn't hear the door open until the early afternoon. She sat up from that same sofa she and Draco had sat on, her heart pounding in anticipation.

And there he was, in that black outfit. He walked up to the wardrobe, not even realizing she was standing a few feet off to his left, hidden.

He took the sheet off the wardrobe, then opened it, but stopped. His hand tightened around the edge of the door as he held it open, a frown on his face and a crease in his forehead. What was he remembering?

"Just forget what happened," he commanded himself in a whisper. "You were drunk on that potion."

Luna knew what he was remembering now—what has happened between them.

Draco suddenly shut the door and leaned against the closed wardrobe. He ran a hand down his face and slammed his hands into his pockets. Luna really wanted to talk to him, but she hid herself more behind the cabinet, allowing him to think about what has happened. He looked dreadfully conflicted with himself as she saw frowns, a furrowed brow, smiles, grimaces, more smiles, then frowns again.

"I can't get all that nonsensical stuff out of my head," he said, and pulled out his wand.

Panick seized Luna, knowing what he wanted to do since he pointed his wand to his head, Luna ran out and shouted, her wand out, "Expelliarmus!"

Draco's wand went flying, and he immediately leaned off the wardrobe and glared at Luna. "What the devil are you doing in here?!"

"Please don't wipe away those memories," she pleaded. "You're happy when you think about them."

He snatched his wand off the floor. "No, they make me miserable and disgusted. To think, I was like that for two whole weeks."

"Then why were you smiling?" she asked simply.

He didn't answer. He looked away from her.

"Why didn't you wipe your memories right after the potion wore off?" she prodded "Why do it now after two weeks?"

He remained silent again, but his breathing became hard and heavy through his nose.

"I think it was because you didn't want to forget them," she said. "You long for that love and friendship."

"What do you know?" he shouted at her, his voice echoing through the massive, cluttered room. "I don't care about what happened before—Daniel, Potter, Granger, Weasley, everyone else—I don't care about any of it! Everything that happened when I was on that blasted potion, it was better that it never happened at all. Especially what happened between us… I wished it never happened. Any of it!"

Luna felt her chest tighten. "You don't mean…"

"I mean it!" he cut her off as tears stung her eyes. "I wished I never talked to you and got lost in some fairy land. Things I said, things I did… that was all the potion. It was the potion doing all those things, not me! So I don't care about you, or anyone! Just leave me the bloody hell alone!"

Tears fell from her eyes. He didn't mean it, that he was in denial, but still… those words hurt her more than anything else she has experienced.

"Didn't you hear me?" he spat. "Leave me alone! I have better things to do than talk to a loony girl."

Luna took a deep breath and walked up to him slowly, stopping close in front of him, and not shrinking under his mean glare. She put a hand on his hot cheek, which made him flinch a little. She smiled weakly as she looked into his crystal blue eyes.

"I love you," she said quietly.

He stared at her, silent. She put her hand down and walked away through the clutter. She looked back when she was a ways away from Draco and saw him still standing there, motionless and silent, and a deep crease in his brow. She turned and walked out of the room.

Chest tightening, and tears welling and falling, she walked down the corridors and out of the campus to the lake. She realized now that love can be a euphoria potion, producing great happiness… but it is also a potion producing pain strong enough that would make anyone want to die.


	7. Chapter 7

_Final chapter! =)_

**Chapter 7**

"Draco, c'mon!"

"You told us to do this, Draco."

"Yeah, we need to try out your game at wizard's chess. I still need to beat you."

Draco shoved passed the trio down the corridor. Luna stared at his back as he cantered away and gave her friends weary looks.

"He's in deep denial," Daniel said as Hermione, Harry and Ron gave up and walked in the opposite direction. He and Luna went into the courtyard and sat on a stone bench as a cold wind blew. "It's like he's forcing himself to not think of it. Do you think he hasn't obliviated his mind because you don't want him to?"

"Maybe," she said.

"At least he's letting me walk with him at times. But I think he just tolerates it."

"That is because you two have a strong bond."

Daniel looked at her incredulously. "Strong bond? You have the strongest bond with him out of any of us." He blew air out of his mouth. "That's probably why he's avoiding you the most. Oh… sorry."

"It's true, though."

At that moment, Luna spotted Draco walking in a corridor on the opposite side of the courtyard with his posse. He me met her glance and stared at her and Daniel for a moment, but he immediately looked away.

"I think he wants to talk to you, but he's forcing himself not to," Daniel said.

"I think so, too."

Luna's heart hurt. It hasn't stopped hurting since the day Draco got off the potion. She knew he would be like this, and he did as well. She just wants him to be happy. And he can be if he lets people in.

"We're still not going to give up on him," Daniel said assuredly. "We're his friends and we care about him, happy or not."

Luna noticed tears in his eyes. She put an arm around the shoulder of her young friend and squeezed. "You're right. We care about him a lot."

"And you especially."

"I think we all care about him the same amount, just in different ways."

He nodded. The clock tower gonged, signifying the end of lunch.

"Would you like me to walk with you to your class?" Luna asked.

"No, that's alright. Thanks, though."

He got up and started walking away across the courtyard. A minute passed as she watched students vacate the area, and she started walking to her next class. Student after student passed, and she tried to keep a happy face, even in her remaining classes for the day. But it didn't cure the hurt inside of her. Would Draco ever smile at her the way he did before?

* * *

The sun had already set when she walked back to her common room. A few students were around in the cool corridors, but not many. She turned a corner to a deserted corridor and gulped back something heavy as she heard her name.

"Loony Lovegood!"

She turned and found a few tall and lanky boys from Slytherin house with nasty grins on their faces. "Not so high and mighty now that Draco's got his wits about him again?" a boy sneered.

"I never thought of myself as high and mighty," she said lightly.

One of the boys grunted. "Yeah. Three Charmers my arse."

The boys advanced and Luna instinctively pulled out her wand, but one of the boys used the expelliamus spell to flick her wand out one of one of the corridor windows.

"What're you gonna do now, Loony?" one of the boys shouted at her, and she felt hot tears roll down her cheeks.

"Aw, look, we're making her cry. Didn't know she could do that."

"We can experiment."

Before Luna could use her legs to run, she was banged to the stone floor by some spell she didn't recognize. The wind flew out of her and she started wheezing.

"That one hurt," said one of the boys.

"Got more than that."

Luna struggled to get up, but something slashed her leg, causing her to holler in pain. She clutched her bleeding leg.

"That'll teach you to mess with the Prince of Slytherin—giving him a happy potion… disgusting."

Luna held onto her bleeding leg, getting blood all over her hands and skirt. She started to feel dizzy. Something hit her in the head and she collapsed to the ground, and she started seeing spots in front of her eyes.

She suddenly heard shouting, the air being knocked out of someone, and then many footsteps. Then she felt herself being propped up.

"Luna! Luna!"

Her name was distant, but she recognized that voice.

"Luna, c'mon!"

She heard muttering, and the pain from her leg suddenly vanished, and her head stopped throbbing. Her vision cleared and she saw who her rescuer was.

"Draco…" she muttered.

"I got rid of those devils. Are you alright?"

"Yes… now."

He propped her up to a sitting position and she was able to look him square in the face. She saw red and puffy blue eyes, and there were tear stains on his cheeks.

"Draco…"

"I just saw you getting beaten up. I couldn't leave you to…"

Luna's chest pinched in emotion and she leaned into him and clung onto his robes. She let the tears fall, allowing the anguish of the past weeks to leave her body in painful sobs. Draco froze. More Sobs escaped her and she let out tears like she hasn't before. She found herself desperate to be near him, to feel him, to take in his scent and warmth…

She leaned back a little and looked at his face. Tears brimmed his eyes. She couldn't help it. She leaned in and kissed him.

She clung onto him for a dreadfully hopeful moment. When his lips moved in response, her heart soared. She gasped when he suddenly leaned more into her and grabbed her face and kissed her and kissed her. Happiness and relief shot through her body as his hand dug into her hair, and his mouth did not cease moving with hers. He suddenly broke away and muttered near her mouth, "I couldn't push it all back anymore. I couldn't fight myself."

"That's good. Did you not obliviate your mind because of what I said?"

"It never left my mind. Noe of it did. And I didn't want to forget it, no matter how many times I told myself otherwise. I just… I'm not used to people caring about me. Especially when I'm a bloody bully and monster."

"You will have to get used to it, Draco."

"I know."

Luna winced a little from a sharp pain in her abdomen and leg.

"We have to get you to the hospital wing," Draco said. "Can you stand?"

"I believe so. You cast spells on me that helped me heal."

"Not all of you is healed. C'mon."

Luna held onto him as he walked her to the hospital wing. On the way, Draco said under his breath, "I'm going to bloody kill those cods for doing this to you."

Luna surprised herself by smiling at those words. Draco still cared about her—the feelings they had were still there, even without the potion.

* * *

Luna's eyes fluttered open to see specks floating in the air, then a tall ceiling. The hospital wing. The sun shown through the windows. She looked down a little and saw Draco leaning on her bed, sleeping on his folded arms.

She smiled. He stayed with her the whole night.

She looked back up at the ceiling and recalled the night before. She beamed and looked over at Draco again, and touched his blonde hair with the tips of her fingers. He couldn't hold back those feelings and memories. She, Daniel, and even him, knew that he would not be able to.

Draco's eyes started to drift open. He groaned. "Aw, my neck…" He leaned up and grabbed the back of his neck and winced. He noticed Luna smiling at him. He immediately put his hand down. "You're awake."

"Did you sleep well?"

He rubbed the back of his neck again. "Not really."

"Thank you for staying with me."

His cheeks started to flush pink. "Well… you wanted me to stay until you fell asleep. I guess I stayed long enough for me to fall asleep as well."

She giggled and took his pale, bony, yet attractive hand. "Thank you."

At that moment, someone came bursting into the hospital wing, saw Luna, and ran up to her. "Luna! You alright? I heard what happened! Golly, I'm going to clobber who did this to you!"

"I'm quiet alright, Daniel. Draco rescued me and told me that he couldn't fight the feelings and memories anymore."

Daniel's eyes widened and looked to Draco from across the bed. "It's about time you got the sense knocked into you! Took you long enough. I was beating my brains out trying to bring you 'round."

Draco huffed through his nose and looked away, slightly embarrassed. Daniel turned back to Luna.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yes. What Draco didn't heal on the spot Madam Pomfrey did when I arrived here. She said I would be alright to go by morning."

"Thank heavens." His hand balled into a fist and he said with emotion, "I'm seriously going to find those guys and give them a piece of my mind! How dare they try to hurt one of my best friends! They have it comin' to 'em!"

Luna's heart warmed. She glanced over and saw that girl who Daniel fancies sitting four beds down from her. The girl instantly turned her head when she saw Luna looking at her. Luna smiled.

Madam Pomfrey came up to the three friends and put hands on her hips. She said in a loud whisper, "What is all this ruckus? There are people in here who are trying to sleep."

"Sorry, Madam Pomfrey," Daniel said and pursed his lips.

She turned to Luna. "Now Miss Lovegood, you are right as rain, and are good to go. Looks like you are in good hands, so I will tend to the patients who were woken up."

She gave Daniel an annoyed pointed look, and he looked away from her, then she eyed Draco for a moment and walked off. Luna suspected Madam Pomfrey thought it strange to see Draco Malfoy with her. But she didn't care. She never did.

Luna, Draco, and Daniel exited the hospital wing about fifteen minutes later and walked down the cool corridors. Not many students were around since it was about an hour before breakfast.

"You and me, Draco," Daniel said when they came to a corridor near the main courtyard. "Let's find those losers who attacked Luna and teach them a lesson."

"You stay away from them," Draco ordered. "I'll deal with them."

Daniel creased his brows. "No way. I'm comin' too."

"No you're not."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want them to beat up you, too."

"But… if you're there, then they won't. C'mon, let's get 'em!"

Draco grabbed the boy's sleeve as he was about to walk away, stopping him from going anywhere, and said sharply, "You're not going near those guys, understood?"

Daniel's eyes widened and started to brim with tears. "But..."

"Look," Draco said, his own eyes starting water, "I don't want another friend of mine taken to the hospital wing because of me, alright? I've already caused enough hurt over the past six years. I don't want to cause anymore."

The two boys glared at one another, and Luna's chest started to constrict with relief and happiness. She was going to say something, but Daniel suddenly embraced Draco's torso and held onto him, which made Draco stagger back a bit. His eyes widened fully at the sudden hug.

"Thank you for being there for me and being my friend, even when you were off the potion. You're like an older brother to me, you know."

He squeezed Draco tighter, and Draco took hold of his shoulders. "Alright, alright, now get off."

Daniel let go of Draco and he beamed up at him.

"Get that grin off your face and let's head to breakfast. I'm starving."

Draco stalked off and Daniel looked over at Luna. "He knows breakfast is in an hour, right?"

"I think you made him embarrassed."

He smiled triumphantly. "Good."

The two followed after Draco until they arrived at the Great Hall. Draco stood near the entrance, and he stared at Daniel and Luna as they walked up to him.

"We're early," Daniel commented. "Golly, too bad we can't sit at different tables."

"Excuse me."

All three of them turned to find that brown-haired girl from the hospital wing. Luna and Draco held in a smile as Daniel's face started to flush bright pink.

"Um..." he stammered nervously.

"I saw you in the hospital wing earlier," she said. "Is your friend alright?"

When Daniel didn't answer, Luna said for him, "Yes, I'm quite alright."

"That's good." She looked back at Daniel with her big brown eyes surrounded by long lashes. "I'm Sarah. We talked before."

"Y-yeah, we did," Daniel said, still stunned, and his cheeks pink.

Luna leaned in to Draco and gave him a look. He nodded and the two of them walked off down the corridor. Daniel didn't even notice.

"She was in the hospital wing," Luna said. "I think what Daniel said to me touched her heart. It touched mine, for sure."

Draco nodded. "That lad's really something else. Rather clingy."

Luna giggled and they walked on as Draco had his hands in his pockets. People eyed them as they walked by, whispering. Draco noticed and put his head down.

"Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?" Luna asked.

"I'm… getting used to it." He looked at her. "Because I forced myself to accept that I actually want to be with you, as loony as you are. Sorry."

"No, I can think of it as a term of an endearment from you." She smiled and linked her arm with his. "I realized I want to be with you, too."

"The potion started it all," he muttered. "It made both of us see what we actually desired. Especially me."

"That is another side-effect the potion has."

"Indeed."

They walked on to the south entrance and stood where they watched that sunset the day before the potion wore off. The sky was grey, and there was a bit of a drizzle.

"Thanks for reminding me about everything," Draco when they reached the archway. "I know I needed it." He huffed through his nose. "The task that the Dark Lord has given me is horrible, but at least I have a few people around to cheer me up."

She tightened her hold on his arm and leaned against him. "That's what friends are for."

He looked down at her, a sly small smile hinting at his lips. "I think you're more than just a friend to me."

Her heart jumped and she looked up at him. He turned to fully face her.

"Remind me what you told me that time in the Room of Requirement," he softly commanded.

"I said that I thought I loved you."

"And do you still? Now that I'm off the potion?"

"Yes."

He smiled broadly and took her in his arms. "Good. This is… nice. And different."

"Can I hear you say it? What you said back to me?"

He pulled her out and looked at her face. "Very well. I love you, you loony and pretty girl."

Luna beamed and embraced him, savoring his nearness and affection. She had no idea that slipping depressed Death Eater Draco Malfoy the euphoria potion would result into him turning into her loving boyfriend, but she wasn't complaining. She knew she chose the right person.


End file.
